The Last Marauder
by songbirdflies
Summary: Remus never cried. But that night, and many nights following, Remus cried himself to sleep. And who could blame him? Thhe other three Marauders thoughts in that night are there as well now.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've kinda had in my head begging to be written down. It's about Remus on the night Lily + James died. I hope you like it. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. Anything you recognise isn't mine**

**...**

**...**

The Last Marauder

Remus never cried. Even during the most painful transformation. Even after another rejection after they found out his "problem". Even when it seemed things couldn't get any worse. Remus never cried. Why did he need to? Nothing mattered when he was with them. The Marauders. They were his family, nothing mattered anymore with them. But that night, and many nights following, Remus cried himself to sleep. And who could blame him?

Remus never got drunk either. While the others could barely form a sentence or walk in a straight line, Remus was there, ever calm, ever practical, making sure they didn't do anything too stupid. Remus never needed to drink. But that night, and many nights following, Remus drank, drank so much he couldn't remember a thing. And who could blame him?

Remus was a man who had lost everything. His parents had died long ago and who would date a werewolf? He couldn't even take care of Harry. As the moon rose Remus howled. Remus scratched and tore and bit to release the pain. It didn't matter that he was scratching, and tearing and biting himself. It helped numb the pain. It was his first transformation without them. They were the first to accept him as werewolf. To help him. They all helped each other. It was what they did. It didn't matter Remus was a werewolf. It didn't matter Sirius was abused and eventually ran away. It didn't matter Peter was a coward. And it didn't matter that James... well James was perfect. But they all helped each other. No more Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Well he liked to think it had never been Padfoot but it had. Padfoot had fooled them all. But now it was just Moony. It wasn't even Moony, for who else called him Moony other than them.

Remus drank more. It was worth being able to forget. Even if only for a few minutes. Soon he remembered. Remembered how they knew there was a traitor. But they all thought it was him. with the life Voldemort offered were-wolves who would've blamed him for joining ? They wouldn't have. But he didn't. He had the Marauders. What else did he need? The traitor was Padfoot. If the Marauders were brothers, then James and Sirius were twins. Remus would never have betrayed them. Wormtail wouldn't have. Padfoot though. He was the reckless, daring, brave leader with James. Remus and Peter were more followers. And look where Sirius had lead them. If he hadn't have been caught would he have come for Remus. Finish all the Marauders. That would have been kinder, Remus thought as he drank and cried alone. Then he wouldn't be the last Marauder.

...

...

Thanks for reading. Now see that button below. Yeah, click that and review please.


	2. Chapter 2: Laughter

_Okay so this is Sirius thoughts on everything that happened. Please review. It's really not that hard. Marauders honour._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I____don't own Harry Potter, anything you recognise, I don't own__**.**_

Laughter

Sirius laughed. He laughed as the street exploded, as Peter transformed, as he was thrown in Azkaban. He laughed and laughed and laughed, and only while everyone slept, he cried. And laughed when they woke. The laughter was less painful than the tears. While he laughed he could pretend James was alive, for only James could make him laugh that much. But James was dead. And Sirius felt as though it was his fault. That was the only thing stopping him escaping right then, the only thing stopping him from requesting a trial. He deserved it. He had persuaded Peter to become secret keeper. If he had chosen Remus instead... But he hadn't, he had thought Remus the traitor. He had blamed Remus but Sirius was wrong. When had Remus ever been a coward? Sirius had been a fool. And Sirius would never forgive himself.

The days passed and Sirius lost track of time. He couldn't see the moon and he didn't like it. He worried about Remus. And Harry. But mainly Remus. Was he changing now? Was he in pain? Was he alone or with someone else? And would he ever forgive Sirius? Sirius thought not. Sirius knew from fifth year Remus could hold a grudge. And for something this bad. Sirius laughed. A hollow, empty laugh, not his normal laugh and he could hear that. He thought there could never be anything to truly laugh at, not how he laughed with James. Sirius would never be the same again. He'd lost his brother, not Regulus, because Regulus never seemed like a proper brother, but James, Jamie, Prongs. There would be no more pranks with James, no more planning how to tell Lily he loved her, no more trying to get Peter and Remus girlfriends, no more of James' Marauder rules, no more I solemnly swear in front of every serious promise. And Sirius solemnly swore he would never get over James death, Peters betrayal and the guilt of leaving Remus. Remus was the only thing he could do anything about but yet he couldn't escape yet, he deserved it for Sirius thought it was his fault. Remus was going through the transformation on his own. Remus was alone. Remus thought Peter was dead. Peter was as good as dead to Sirius though. Peters betrayal went against everything they had ever said, ever solemnly swore. After all they'd done it was poor repayment. It was funny how with James' death they all fell apart. How without James' they were no longer friends, no longer brothers. Sirius laughed again.

_What did you think? Good (or bad) enough to review maybe? And a big, big, big thank you to everyone who reviewed. It made me very happy _


	3. Chapter : Priority

Review please. It will make me very happy. . Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise I don't own

Priority

James knew that they couldn't hide forever. He knew that. But he knew, thought, well hoped, that Lily and Harry would survive. That even if he had to die, he could save them. He didn't want to die but for them he would, just as he would for Sirius, Remus and Peter. It was just a matter of prioritising really. And it was also selfishness as well. He could live if Lily and Harry died. So if he died for them, he couldn't hurt. And his precious angel would live. Lily came first. And Harry. When Voldemort came he expected it. He knew he would find out eventually. But he didn't expect Peter to betray them though. That hurt but he didn't think about that until later.

"Lily. It's him. Run. Get Harry."

James couldn't find his wand. Mistake number 1. But he would still protect them. But they would have less time. But Lily didn't have enough time. Or her wand. Mistake number 2. But Harry still lived Voldemort couldn't harm him. And Harry was the priority. As long as Harry lived their deaths were fine. James would have did a hundred times for Harry. As long as Harry lived it didn't matter. James and Lily were together as always. Never parted even in death and Harry was alive. So James didn't mind. He didn't mind that he couldn't save Lily. In a way he was pleased. James knew it was selfish but part of him wished Harry was dead so they could all be together. But as he watched him grow up, he was pleased that Harry had lived, that James and Lily had died so Harry could live. That was one decision he never regretted. Harry was always the priority.

Review please. It makes me very happy. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Traitor

_I'm not really sure about this one but what do you think? Review and tell me please. And if you favourite please review. And if you read please review. It's not that hard, honest. But anyway I hope you like it, it's kinda short. I've added this into The Last Maruader as the other three are in there. :D_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise is unintentional_.

Traitor

Marauder Rule Number 1 (Because it's number 1 that means it's the most important-Prongs, _Yes we got that, unlike Peter we're not idiots-Moony_): Never betray a fellow Marauder. Marauders come first.

Peter ran, ran and ran and ran. Voldemort was dead, Remus thought he was dead and Sirius wanted to kill him. There was no one to protect him anymore. He was on his own. So he did the thing Peter did best-run. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away. Peter wasn't sorry for what he'd done. He'd needed to do it. Peter wasn't as brave or strong or talented as the others. He'd just done what he'd needed to do to survive. Maybe once he'd loved them as they did each other but now... Now all he wanted was the protection they'd offered him. And Voldemort offered even better protection... It was only natural Peter accepted.

It was funny really. They'd all thought Remus was the traitor. A handy little suggestion from Peter to James. It made sense, but Peter knew Remus wasn't clever enough to have joined Voldemort. And now the world thought Sirius Black was the traitor. No one suspected little, scared, innocent Peter Pettigrew.

That night he turned back into a human and drank firewhisky. Voldemort was never meant to die. Voldemorts' death was the only dark cloud he saw. Why did Peter care if James and Lily were dead? Why did Peter care if an innocent man was in prison while a guilty man roamed free? To Peter it didn't matter. Peter comes first.

_Thanks for reading. Now review please. pretty please._


End file.
